Eileen Potter
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Harry Potter has a twin sister, however, she is handicapped, even if magically powerful. Completely AU!


**Eileen Potter**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

Unbeknownst to almost everyone alive, Harry Potter was not a single child. Apart from his parents, only the Marauders and the children's godmother knew about his twin sister. However, their parents died on the day before, their godmother had been tortured into obliviation this very morning, one of the Marauders was gone, the other in Azkaban and the third a werewolf.

Therefore, only the well known twin had been taken to the Dursleys, his twin sister being forgotten in a half destroyed home.

HP

Harry was lying on the floor of a dark, dusty cupboard, crying for his mummy, his teddy, and his sister. She had always been with him, except for when they were meeting people who weren't supposed to know about her - because she was 'strange' as their parents had called it.

"Einnnnnn," he sobbed, hoping that someone would hear and help him like his mummy used to do when he called for her.

However, the only result was that a very big man had reached into the cupboard, grabbed Harry with one hand and shook him badly, shouting at him, before he had simply dropped him onto the floor.

"Now be quiet, you freak," he finally hissed, slamming the door closed.

Harry could not hold the tears back, although he did not dare make a sound. His head that had already been hurting since the previous evening, was hurting badly now, and he still wanted his mummy, his sister and his teddy. He quietly lay in his cupboard, crying and shivering.

HP

Eileen was lying in her crib, totally shocked by the earlier events. First, someone had cast a spell at her mummy that made her move no more, then the same person had tried to kill Harry, and she had tried to access her magic with full power, helping her twin to return the spell to the caster. Ever since then her head hurt. However, she did not even whimper when unknown people came into the room, knowing that people should not know that she was there, except for her aunts and uncles, who were always very kind to her in spite of the fact that she was 'strange' like her parents used to speak about her.

Eileen was not a normal child, not even a normal witch. She was handicapped. People looking at her face could see that she was not normal, that she was stupid. However, Eileen was magically powerful, she was empathetic, and she loved her brother dearly. At the moment, she felt very alone, wondering where they had taken Harry and when they'd bring him back to her.

_'He's mine,'_ she thought. _'No one may take him from me.'_ All of a sudden, she felt that Harry was not only unhappy like they both had been during the last day, but he was in pain and sick. _'He needs me,'_ she knew, instinctively.

Ignoring her own headache, she summoned all the magic she possessed with her fifteen months of age and wished herself to be with her beloved Harry.

HP

Harry had almost managed to cry himself into sleep, when he felt a strange sensation and realised that all of a sudden, Eileen was in his cupboard right next to him.

"Ein," he whispered, feeling incredibly happy.

"Ha," his sister gave back and placed a sloppy kiss onto his cheek, leaning into the warmth of his skin as they both drifted off to sleep, huddled against each other.

HP

The twins' slumber was interrupted abruptly, when their aunt stuck her head into the cupboard in the morning to leave a half-full bottle with cold milk for Harry - only to realise that there were suddenly two freaks.

"Vernon," she shouted. "This is too much. Come and take the freaks away."

Frightened, Harry and Eileen pressed themselves against each other, making themselves as small as they could, before Harry suddenly got sick over both of them. Knowing that his mummy should come and clean him, he began to cry, however his aunt completely ignored him.

After a while, the large man came, took each of them in one hand, wearing a disgusted expression, before he dumped them into the back of his car.

Immediately afterwards, they heard him start the engine and drive away. Frightened and cold, they leaned against each other, crying. To the babies, it seemed like an infinite time later that the large man returned, took them out of the car and sat them onto the street, before he got back into the car and drove away.

"Ein, wan Mummy," Harry mumbled, shivering violently, before he once again got sick all over himself.

"Ha," Eileen replied, miserably, with the only word that she was able to speak yet.

Harry looked around in confusion. _'Where are we?'_ he wondered, seeing a large house, a road and a huge garden around them. He was feeling cold and ill, and his head hurt badly. _'But at least Eileen is with me now,'_ he thought, feeling very much consoled by the fact.

HP

In the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, suddenly, an alarm went off. Albus Dumbledore, who was just having tea with his wife and deputy headmistess Minerva McGonagall, stepped in front of the noisy device in concern.

"The blood wards around Harry's home are coming down," he said, worriedly.

McGonagall let out a snort. "I told you to not leave the boy with his atrocious relatives," she replied, reprimanding. "You should bring Harry here. I'm well able to raise him."

"Fawkes," the headmaster addressed his phoenix familiar. "Please take me to Harry."

HP

The two babies stared at the beautiful bird in surprise that suddenly appeared out of nothing and landed right next to them. The bird was accompanied by an old wizard.

Harry had seen him before. "Gada," he spoke up in delight, raising both arms to the old wizard. "Hawwy n Ein go Hoga?" he then asked, hopefully.

HP

Albus stared at the two children in utmost surprise. Apparently, the Dursleys had dumped Harry in front of an orphanage. However, who was the other child? He was not aware that Harry had any siblings, he was even certain that the boy was a single child, and he had been alone when he had placed him on the Dursleys' doorstep two days ago.

"I'll take you to Hogwarts, Harry," he reassured the boy, noticing in concern that his eyes were dull and glassy, while his cheeks were flushed deeply as if the boy had a high fever. "Who is this though?" he asked, pointing at Eileen.

"Ein," Harry replied and added, "Mummy, Daddy, Ein n Hawwy."

"Are you Harry's sister?" he asked the girl in absolutely disbelief.

However, the girl merely stared at him, clinging to Harry.

"Yef," Harry replied in her behalf. "Ein twain."

Albus was still trying to comprehend what Harry meant, when all of a sudden, images floated to the front of his mind, lasting for a few minutes. He still had no idea who the little girl was, however, he had understood that she was extremely powerful and loved Harry dearly. _'She was with him in the Potter house, when Voldemort came,' _he thought in surprise. _'I'd have surely known if Harry had a sister though, let alone one of the same age. Maybe she's a friend, but why didn't her parents come to collect her then? Oh well, Minerva will surely know what to do, and the girl is at least magical, even very powerful,_' he finally decided.

"Let's go to Hogwarts," he said, pleasantly, before he took the children under his arms and grabbed Fawkes' head feathers.

HP

An instant later, Fawkes, Dumbledore and the two children arrived in the headmaster's office, where Minerva McGonagall was impatiently waiting for them.

"Gwanny Mina," Harry spoke up in relief as he recognised the kind lady, whom he had visited with his mummy a few times. Pulling Eileen with him, he toddled over to his granny and raised his arms to be pulled up onto her lap.

"Hello Harry, and who is this?" Minerva asked kindly.

"Ein," Harry replied, sighing in relief when he could rest his achy head against Minerva's shouder.

"Oh my, Harry, you're very warm, aren't you? Are you ill?" Minerva asked, worriedly feeling the boy's forehead. "Albus, please call Poppy. Harry is burning up," she instructed her husband, before she turned back to the question who the girl was.

"What's your name?" she asked in a soft voice, carefully pulling the girl onto her lap as well.

"Ein," Harry replied on his sister's behalf, causing Minerva to cast her husband a questioning look.

"The girl was with Harry, when his parents were attacked. She showed me a memory through Legilimency," Albus explained, causing Minerva to stare at him in surprise.

HP

Harry gave the healer an anxious look. So far, his mummy had always looked after him and his sister, as she had been a healer. However, he did not know this lady. _'I hope she'll make me all better,_' he thought, shivering.

"Hello Harry," Poppy greeted him in a friendly voice. "I heard you're feeling poorly?"

"Yef," Harry replied in a small voice, his lower lip slightly quivering.

"Then let's see what we can do to make you feel better," Poppy told him and began to wave her wand over him.

"He has a concussion in addition to a cold," she informed the adults. "I need to ask Severus to brew potions for babies for him." She headed towards the fireplace and informed the potions master what she needed, before she returned to Minerva's side. Eyeing the girl in confusion, she asked, "And who might this be?"

"We have no idea," the headmaster replied.

"Ein," Harry informed the healer, reaching out to pull Eileen closer to him.

"Poppy, could you perhaps check if she might be a sister of Harry as absurd as that sounds?" Albus enquired, causing the healer to wave her wand over the girl.

"The girl is of exactly the same age as Harry, and from her magical signature it's obvious that they're twins," Poppy finally spoke up, sounding grave. "As far as I can easily diagnose, she seems to be a bit retarded, however, her magic is extremely strong, possibly even stronger than Harry's."

"Why did the Potters never tell us that Harry had a twin sister?" Minerva spoke up in disbelief. "I knew Lily well. I just can't understand, and it's fairly obvious that she's his sister, considering that she has the same emerald eyes."

"Harry," she turned to the boy. "Is there anyone who knows your sister?"

Harry scrunched his face in thought, before he nodded, slightly wincing at the additional pain that the small movement caused. "An Alis, Nene, Paf, Moey," he replied, slowly.

"Alice," Minerva repeated what she had understood. "But we can't ask her. Who might be Nene, Paf and Moey?"

Since neither the healer nor the headmaster had understood any of the names except for Alice, Minerva called Malcolm, her personal house-elf, and instructed him to bring her a photograph of Lily's and James' wedding.

When Malcolm returned, she showed Harry and the girl the photo. "Do you recognise anyone here? Is there anyone who knows you?" she asked, gently.

Harry immediately pointed at Lily and said, "Mummy," before he let his eyes wander over the photo and pointed at Alice, James, Sirius and Remus in a quick succession. "An Alis, Dada, Paf, Moey," he added.

"Moey is Remus?" Minerva asked, seemingly excited.

Harry shrugged, while the girl merely looked at him and voiced, "Ha."

"I Hawwy," the boy taught his sister once again. "Ein twain," he then explained.

The headmaster stepped over to the fireplace to call their former student, Remus Lupin, just when the Potions Master entered the room, quirking an eyebrow upon seeing two toddlers sitting on the deputy headmistress' lap.

"The Dursleys dumped them in front of an orphanage," Poppy informed her youngest colleague, sounding very angry.

"How dare they?" Severus replied, before he stepped over to Minerva. "Which one is it that needs the potions?" he queried.

"Harry," Minerva informed him.

Severus nodded and handed Harry a small cup. "Can you drink a potion from a cup, Potter?" he asked, causing Harry to nod.

_'Yes, I'm a big boy and can take a potion,'_ he thought, before he sucked on the cup until the nasty potion was all gone. _'Yuck,'_ he thought, however, felt very happy that his headache was gone.

"Fanku," he said to Severus, casting the tall man a genuine smile.

"Stay," the headmaster instructed his younger colleague, just when Remus Lupin stepped out of the fireplace.

"Harry, Eileen," Lupin said in apparent surprise after greeting the adults. "I thought you had taken them to the Dursleys."

The headmaster quickly explained what had happened, before he asked about the girl.

Remus scrunched his face in thought. "Eileen is Harry's twin sister, that I know, but I don't know why they hid the fact from you. All the Marauders know, and Alice knew as well, as she often came to let Neville play with the twins." He let out a long sigh, before he added, "Maybe it's because Eileen is not a normal child. When she was born, at St. Mungo's," he added, "the healers told Lily that Eileen did not receive enough oxygen during her birth and thus was and will be handicapped to a certain extent all of her life. Maybe Lily and James didn't want people to know about it. Her magic is extremely powerful though."

Severus let out a snort, mumbling something that Harry could not understand. "There's no school for magical, handicapped children," he spoke up. "You must keep at least the girl here, and since it would be cruel to separate twins, you'll just have to keep them both here. You can't let them grow up with Muggles, let alone with those who absolutely detest magic like their aunt."

"Only if you become their guardian," the headmaster replied in a firm voice.

"Me? The guardian of two Potters?" Severus queried. "No way, Albus. I'm sorry."

"Remus, would you be willing to teach the children if Severus became their guardian?" Minerva asked, looking from the potions master to the werewolf in expectation.

"With pleasure," the young wizard replied, pleasantly.

"So I need to brew the wolfsbane potion for Lupin every month and to become the guardian of two Potters, who are babies wearing nappies?" Severus asked, grimly, his voice laced with disgust.

"Yes please Severus," the headmaster replied, offering everyone apart from the toddlers a lemon drop.

Minerva was unable to bite back a laugh at the Potions Master's expression. "Albus, let me become their guardian together with Severus, please."

Finally, the headmaster agreed and instructed the house elves to make a nursery for the twins and add connecting doors to Minerva's and to Severus' living room.

"Severus, you're free to teach Harry Potions as much as you want. He'll surely be able and willing to assist you in the lab when he's older," Poppy spoke up, smiling. "Minerva, Severus, Remus, if you ever need my help with the twins, I'll be here."

Harry had not understood everything, especially since the potion had made him very drowsy, however, he had comprehended enough to know that he was going to remain together with his twin sister and that they were going to stay at Hogwarts.

Smiling happily, he told his sister, "Hawwy n Ein tay Hoga."

HP

During the following years, the teachers realised soon that Eileen was completely unable to keep up with Harry in the area of primary school studies. While Harry was very eager to learn writing and reading, Eileen preferred to draw pictures but was unable to comprehend other matters - except for Potions.

When the twins turned three, Severus bought each of them a toddler's potions kit, not believing that Eileen would be able to brew as much as the first potion, however, still willing to give the girl a chance.

To his surprise, Eileen managed to brew all the potions from the kit as well as Harry, who was as adept at brewing as their mother had been. Knowing about the girl's problems to learn other matters, Severus decided to teach her about the brewing of potions as much as possible, knowing that her brother equally loved to brew. Every day after the last afternoon class, as well as during the weekends and holidays, Severus taught what he already thought of his own children potions.

The only problem was that Eileen was still unable to read, even at the age of eight, when Harry was already able to proficiently brew a healing potion after a recipe.

HP

When the twins were nine years old, another pair of twins came to Hogwarts. While it was easy to tell which was Harry and which Eileen in spite of their black hair and green eyes, because Eileen used to wear her hair long and her face looked slightly different from Harry's, the other twins were both boys and not easy to distinguish.

"Hey twins..."

"... We're Fred..."

"... and George Weasley..."

"... and who are you?" they one day addressed Harry and Eileen, as they accidentally met in the entrance hall.

"I'm Harry, and this is my sister Eileen," Harry explained, immediately liking the older boys. _'They're funny,'_ he thought, smiling.

"We're only nine and not students yet," Eileen added.

It had taken until about when she was five years old, before she had finally managed to speak in a comprehensive way, however, ever since then she talked a lot, at least with people whom she liked.

"And why are you here?..."

"... Are you living at Hogwarts?" the Weasley twins enquired, curiously.

"Yes, we live with Professor McGonagall..."

"And with Professor Snape," Eileen interrupted Harry, obviously having taken a liking to the other twins' way of speaking.

From that time onwards, the two couples of twins became best friends. So far, Harry and Eileen had taken all meals at the high table, because they were afraid that the students would ridicule them upon noticing Eileen's table manners. Therefore, when the twins invited them, Harry hesitantly refused with the excuse that they had to ask their guardians first.

HP

On a Saturday morning, when Eileen was stuck in the hospital wing with the wizard's flu and Poppy had sent him away, hoping that he would not catch the flu, Harry visited the twins in the Gryffindor common room.

"Shall we ask your father..."

"... if we may brew fruit drops for Eileen?" the twins suggested, and Harry happily agreed.

On the way to the dungeons, the twins very carefully asked Harry about his sister, and Harry hesitantly agreed that his sister had always been a bit strange from the time when she was born onwards.

"That's why we can't sit at the Gryffindor table with you," he admitted in a small voice. "She eats like a pig, and all the other students would laugh about her."

"Harry..."

"... You've known us for four weeks already..."

"... Don't you think we'd be able..."

"... to protect your sister?" they asked, feigning a double pout.

"How can you protect her?" Harry queried, quirking an eyebrow at his two friends.

"We're going to threaten..."

"... to prank anyone..."

"... who laughs about her," the twins replied, grinning mischievously.

HP

As soon as Eileen was back to health, Harry convinced her to try taking dinner at the Gryffindor table together with Fred and George, and his sister was all for it. Noticing that no one laughed about the mess that Eileen made while eating, the twins enjoyed dining together with the students very much.

After a few days, Professor Sprout called the twins over and suggested for them to sit at the Hufflepuff table from time to time. She took Harry aside and told him that she had spoken with her students, and that everyone had promised to leave Eileen in peace. Severus and Minerva promised the same, and ever since then, Harry and Eileen made it a habit to take their meals at random house tables.

HP

One day, something extraordinary happened. It was during the summer holidays before the twins' first Hogwarts year, and the ten-year-old twins were assisting Severus brewing the wolfsbane potion. All of a sudden, Eileen fetched a small amount of moon fern and powdered it, handing it to Severus to add it as the next ingredient.

"Why would I add moon fern at this stage?" Severus asked, meanwhile putting the potion under a stasis charm.

"It helps," Eileen merely replied, unable to explain her reasoning.

Severus spent a while considering possible advantages and disadvantages, before he came to the conclusion that it could not harm Remus if he tried adding this ingredient and continued to brew, unaware that this small change to his potion was going to cause a huge uproar all over the British magical world.

The full moon passed, and Remus Lupin did not transform. In the morning, he informed the healer, who confirmed with a simple diagnostic spell that he was not suffering from Lycanthropy anymore.

"It was Eileen," Severus admitted, feeling very proud of his little girl. "She made us change the potion like this."

HP

"I can't believe it," Minerva spoke up, when Severus, Remus and Poppy joined her husband and her in the headmaster's office the same evening. "The Potters hid the girl because of her handicap, and at ten years of age, she's already going to be a hero in the magical world."

"In fact, she turned out a young lady to be proud of," her husband added, smiling.

"Yes Albus, in fact, I'm considering - or have been considering for a long time - adopting both of them," Severus spoke up, asking his colleagues for their opinion.

"I believe that they'd both like that very much," Poppy was the first to reply. "Both of them speak of you as of their father."

"I think so, too," Minerva agreed, immediately. "Just ask them, and they'll be happy."

Severus nodded, contentedly.

"Another question is," Albus spoke up, thoughtfully, "what we're going to do with Eileen once school commences. Do you think that she'll be able to follow the normal first year classes?"

"Yes, at least to a certain extent," Severus replied. "She doesn't need her OWLs or NEWTs. She can't accept a position outside of Hogwarts anyway, and she'll be able to remain at Hogwarts as the assistant to the Potions Master. I could even make her my apprentice right from the beginning. However, she'll probably want to attend classes together with Harry."

"That's true," Minerva agreed. "Harry is her absolute hero, even if she seems to be very fond of the Weasley twins as well."

HP

During the following weeks of holidays, Severus and his children became very busy brewing as many batches of the wolfscure potion as they could, and on a sunny day in August, eleven-year-old Eileen Potter received the Order of Merlin first class for her invention of the wolvescure potion.

'Eileen is the best,' Harry thought, feeling very proud of his twin sister, even if she was a little 'strange' like his mummy had already told him when they were babies.

However, this should not remain the only matter, in which Eileen surprised the adults.

HP

Just a few days later, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, appeared at Hogwarts. When the twins first met him at lunch in the Great Hall, they both noticed, horrified, that their scars began to hurt, as soon as they did as much as look at the new professor.

While Harry resolved to speak with their father later on, Eileen decided to take matters into her own hands. In front of all the other teachers, Quirrell was suddenly flung out of his seat and a few metres high through the Great Hall, before his turban fell off and a black cloud emerged from the back of his head. Alert, the headmaster immediately cast a Scorgify spell at the black cloud, before he sent the unconscious professor to St. Mungo's.

"Apparently, Quirinus must have been possessed by Voldemort," he finally explained to his colleagues, before he commended the girl. "Well done, Eileen."

"That was amazing," Harry told his twin sister later on, "and because of you, Remus is now the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. That's great. I just hope that we're going to be sorted into the same house. It would be boring without you."

"I'm not going to stay in any house without you," Eileen replied, horrified. "If we get into different houses, I'm going to ask Dad if I can stay with him."

"Yes, maybe that's better," Harry agreed, thoughtfully.

HP

During the last week of the holidays, Severus took the children to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies, which turned out to be a slight horror trip, at least for the children. After buying clothes, books and Potions ingredients, they headed to the wand maker.

"Harry first," Eileen decided, and Harry had to try out several wands before they finally found one that matched.

"It's the twin of the wand that belongs to the one who gave you your scars," Mr. Ollivander said in apparent surprise, causing Harry to look at the old wizard in shock.

However, Eileen tried in vain. None of the wands that Mr. Ollivander made her try out worked for her, and after the old wizard had to cast the fifth Reparo spell at the complete interior of the shop, he let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snape," he said in a grave voice, "however, I believe that your daughter's magic is too strong to use a wand at all. It's safer for her and for her surroundings if she does wandless magic."

"I see," Severus said in understanding and agreed with the wand maker.

HP

The Sorting Hat showed itself from his best side and did not separate the twins. However, Harry, who was closely observing Eileen's Sorting before his own, stared at the Sorting Hat in shock when he shouted into the Hall, "Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Just sit at either of the tables and come to me after dinner," Minerva instructed Eileen in a soft voice, giving her a reassuring look.

At first, Eileen just remained where she was, while Harry was called to the Sorting Hat, however, the girl finally obeyed when the Weasley twins called her over and made space for her between them.

"Why did you do such a strange thing to my sister?" Harry asked the Hat in a very upset voice.

'Ah, that's because she wouldn't be able to stay in a dormitory anyway,' the Hat replied, haughtily fluffing his brim. 'What am I going to do with you though?'

"Please at least sort me together with my sister," Harry whispered, urgently, letting out a relieved sigh when the Hat did him the favour. Glancing at the high table, from where his father, Poppy and the headmaster smiled at him, Harry headed to the Gryffindor table and sat between Eileen and Fred.

"It has never happened in the history of Hogwarts that a student has been sorted into two houses," a girl, who was sitting on Fred's other side, informed him, looking curiously at the twins.

"I think it's a good thing though," Harry said, pensively. "Since my sister isn't allowed to stay in a dormitory, we're both going to stay at home overnight, but we can spend our free time..."

"... in the Gryffindor common room or in Slytherin," Eileen interrupted her brother, causing the Weasley twins to grin broadly.

"Exactly. So we can choose our friends ourselves," Harry finished his thread of thought.

The twins listened quietly how their classmates introduced themselves, while Harry worried if anyone would ridicule Eileen for their table manners. However, everyone seemed very nice, and no one lost a word about the girl's way of eating.

Shortly before the welcoming feast was over, Severus strode by the Gryffindor table. "Ms. and Mr. Potter, I'd recommend that you attend our house meeting in Slytherin now. Afterwards, the headmaster wishes to speak with you about your Sorting."

"Yes Dad," Eileen beat Harry to a reply.

Harry quickly rose from his chair after casting a regretting look at the Weasley twins. "I'll see you tomorrow," he then said and together with his sister headed over to the Slytherin table, from where the Slytherin prefects led the first years to the Slytherin common room.

_'I hope they're as nice as the Gryffindors and leave Eileen in peace,'_ Harry thought, as he trailed behind the group, toying with the thought of using his father's secret shortcut. However, he dismissed the idea, not wanting to anger his father by showing any of the shortcuts to the students.

HP

During their first Hogwarts year, Eileen attended all classes together with Harry. However, in the following summer, the professors decided that it would be better for her to become the Potions Master's apprentice.

Nevertheless, the Potter twins remained best friends with the Weasley twins, and after Harry and Eileen got rid of Voldemort by attacking him together through their minds in their fifth Hogwarts year, the two couples of twins decided to open a joke shop at Hogsmeade. It was called The Twins' Twists. Since they specialised on products and sweets that were mostly based on potions, their product range was very different from Zonko's joke shop, and The Twins' Twists was soon the favourite shop of all Hogwarts students.

The show window of the flourishing shop The Twins' Twists was not only decorated with Harry's, Fred's and George's certificates of their Potions Masteries but also with the Order of Merlin first class that Eileen Potter had received for curing the werewolves, a fact that also brought many curious adults into the shop.

**The End**


End file.
